


A New Queen plus A New Knight

by Lowkeymonkiie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Freeform, Knight Emma Swan, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Queen Regina Mills, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeymonkiie/pseuds/Lowkeymonkiie
Summary: Emma returns to her village as a new knight. Lucky for her, it's the Queen's coronation day.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	A New Queen plus A New Knight

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not comfortable with some magic phalli, please don't continue.
> 
> Enjoy...

It good to be back home and after twelve years of training, the first thing I come home to is to a coronation. We are heading to the palace. Today is the new queen's coronation and everyone is invited. I made sure to put on my best suit for this special occasion. It's hand made by the best tailors in the realm and I just couldn't wait for the event. I never seen the princess-now-turning-queen before. But I have been to the palace when father would go there for his knightly duties, we would stay there to play all day. I have played with the palace kids, the kids of the other knights, servants, and lords staying at the palace, and everyone was very kind to me. Even the children of the masters and mistresses are playful and kind to the other children. 

My friend, Ruby, just finished fixing her coat and now we were ready for the event. We walked to the carriage which will be sending us to the palace and as we near out destination, I could see it being as magnificent and magical as ever. Dark stone walls lined with gold and silver. High towers that seems to be glowing with how the settling sun hits it with its rays. 

There were already a few people here and there but the coronation doesn't start until later this evening, as per Her Highness' request. My best friend, Ruby, and I went out to explore the castle halls. Mother was busy talking to the other noble people while father was directing his knights for palace surveillance. I saw a few familiar faces of the palace kids I used to play with. We said some simple hello's and chat for a little bit before they head there way. Ruby saw her boyfriend and excused herself which led me all alone. But I was fine with it. I enjoyed my time glancing and observing the villagers in their best dresses, and the nobles chatting about financial arrangements and palace kids sneaking around to steal fruits from the banquet table.

I started to wonder the castle halls until I stumbled upon the garden. Due to my keen sense of sight, I could see small movements behind the large oak tree, behind the bushes. Curiosity got the best of me and there I saw the most beautiful lady in the land. She wore a luxurious dress of velvet silk and satin with gems and diamonds. 

I stared at her until I recognize her as one of the kids I used to play with. We were kind of close but she only gets to spend a few hours to play then she would be sashayed away by a palace maid. I always find it confusing but never really thought about it. She was staring at the small pond as she sat on a stone bench. She noticed me and I could see the shock in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry to bother you, I was just wondering around and somehow ended up here," I stammered as big brown eyes lingered upon my features. 

"No it's all right, I don't really mind," she smiled, but it was only a small smile. "Why don't you sit here with me," she pats the space beside her and who was I to not obey to such a wonderful woman. 

"You look so familiar, have we met before?" she questioned 

"Maybe, but we were so little," then recognition lit through her familiar eyes. 

"Oh my, you were that blonde kid that would always pull me when we play hide‘n seek," a laugh burst out from me as I recall those memories. I remembered her always being the first one to be found which made me just want to help her out. 

"Yeah I guess that was me," she also laughed at that then we talked more about those fun memories. The times when I would grab her hand as we ran around the court yard to avoid the other kids chasing us. Then I would hold her little body close as we try to fit in a small wardrobe so we won't get found easily. Then she would kiss my cheeks when it would be time for her to go. 

"So, did you also come here for the coronation?" 

"I-I -ah, yes," she stuttered. ‘Of course Emma why else should she be here’. 

She looks so beautiful, as the warm rays of the sun hit her face. Her dark hair sits perfectly upon her shoulders and her plump lips looks so damn kissable. She looks so mature already--nothing like the little kid who would throw a fit when she gets caught first while playing tag. Her body had definitely changed. Her curves more defined, her features too and her breasts bigger. 

I could feel my face burn up as I look away from the ample cleavage in front of me. I could also see a small blush forming in her cheeks as looked away from staring right back at me. 

"Uhm, so, I think I should g-get going," I idiotically stuttered, again. 

"But the coronation doesn't start until later this evening, w-we could watch the sunset first," she suggests. I looked at her eyes and they were pleading so I accepted. We sat there for a few minutes. I took in the calmness of the place and slowed the fast beating of my heart. I looked at her and saw her staring at me. At my lips then my eyes then she turned away having been caught. I chuckled at the cute gesture. 

This tension between us was so thick. But maybe she also wants me like how I want her. I turned to her and gently grabbed her chin. Her brown eyes seemed to look golden at how the sun reflects upon it, I stared at her amazing eyes, as I slowly lean down. Her lips were slightly parted and she too looked at mine. 

Then she leaned forward connecting both waiting lips. She tasted sweet upon my lips. Tender and soft. She held me close as she deepens the kiss. This all seemed to go so fast but it seemed perfect at the moment. I always did have a crush on her even when we were little. She was a cry baby back then, but she was also a little fighter. 

_"Emmy..."_ She would call out to me.

Her soft lips moved in sync with mine. Then she tentatively swiped her silky tongue to my bottom lip. Asking for entrance. I granted. 

Our tongues battle for dominance, searching, tasting, exploring. I let her win as she entered my mouth. She slowly climbed on top of me. Straddling my lap as she held onto my jaw and I to her satin covered waist. Her hair tickles my neck but that didn't stop to continue kissing this beauty on top of me. 

She was addicting, so wonderful and magnificent. 

She pulled away, I can see the pink tint splattered across her face, her eyes covered with lust, her breathing shallow. But she still held on to my cheeks. I was also out of breath and I could feel my temperature rising and my core throbbing so sweetly. 

She looked at me for a minute trying to catch her breath, then kissed me again. More rough this time, more demanding. Long gone was the passionate sweet kiss, only lustful and rough. Her warm hands travel to my neck sending goose bumps all over my body. Then she rests her palms on my shoulders tracing invisible patterns across. I held tight to her waists, not wanting to fall from this moment of passion. 

Our tongues danced together as I wanted to taste more of her. White teeth lightly bit on my lower lip which made me moan from pleasure and shock from the unexpected move. She moans in my mouth too as she bit more and sucked on my tongue. Damn, who would have known that the little girl I used to know was a biter. My hands travelled to her bottom and there she became wilder. Kissing me more, biting, nibbling. I grope her above the thick layers of cloth and lace and she grind on my lap, moaning once again to my mouth. 

"Your highness," 

I froze. We both did. The unfamiliar voice was near us both turn our heads to the servant who caught us in the most intimate position doing the most intimate things.  
"T-the coronation's a-about to s-start," her head was down but the blush of embarrassment was on her face. 

The beautiful lady on top of me. Gulped but never let go of her hands on my neck as she turned much redder than previously. 

"Alright," she said in a husky voice, maybe from all that kissing. Then the servant scurried away.

She faced me again, my mind still fuzzy from the previous encounter. 

"I-I... I have to" I pecked her lips as she stuttered. Forcing her to quiet down and melt into the kiss.  
  
"You never told me you were the soon to be queen," even my heart hammered at the realization. She smiled a shy smile.  
  
"I was afraid, you won't talk to me if I did, even back then" then I smiled. 

What did I just get into? 

~*~  
  
  
The coronation was unhurried, the priest took his sweet time and now, it was nearing midnight. We haven't even noticed that during out make out session, it was already turning dark. Time really does stop for you when you kiss someone, or make out for this matter.

Ruby was all over me asking questions to my whereabouts after she spoke to her boyfriend. Said she searched for me all over wondering if I was lost in a ditch somewhere. Then of course questioning me about why I instantly had some red paint on my lips and why my pants were wrinkled. I gave her a smirk and just shrugged her off, and wiped the color of my lips. Of course she already knew that I might have been making out with someone. 

What she doesn't know was who that someone is. 

The coronation is finally over, everyone was dancing and celebrating for the new queen's reign. I was bored to my highest as I watch my mother talk to the other ladies and drink their wines. Ruby was with her boyfriend, dancing and laughing. I scanned my eyes hoping to see a beautiful brunette somewhere, and I was not disappointed. She was talking to some men who have certain looks in their eyes for the new queen. I stood up from my seat and head her way. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, but, may I steal the new queen for the night?" I held confidence as their face contort with confusion as to who I was. Then arrogance as they looked at me like I was some common stranger.  
  
“And who are you girl? The majesty’s servant?” asked one fat man who seemed to have too much alcohol for the night.  
  
"Oh pardon me, the name is Emma Swan, the new White knight of the Kingdom" I bowed. The _‘pervertness’_ and smugness in their ugly faces were instantly wiped away as they backed down and excused themselves.

Being a White or even a Dark Knight is power to this realm. We protect our kingdoms and royals until our death. Disrespecting one could mean serious trouble to the person. But I was pretty chill. Still, it was fun to see the fear in their faces.

"You never told me you're a White Knight," she spoke in a low voice. A low yet seductive voice.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me," I said replaying her words. But with a playful smile on my lips.  
  
"Touché" she sipped on her wine but the smirk on her lips was on display. “And let me guess, you will be my own personal knight? Ms-Swan?” her red lips break into a wide grin. I gave her a look that answers her question.

"May I have this dance, you’re Majesty" I extended my hand and she accepted with grace.  
"But of course my Knight"

We walked to the dance floor and the music changed almost instantly. I could feel eyes on us but I didn't budge. All I was focused on was the gorgeous queen in front of me. I saw Ruby at the corner of my eye. And I know she had this stupid smirk of hers confirming her speculations and knowing my little secret. But again, I didn’t care. 

The rest of the night went by, everyone was getting drunk. I pulled the queen to an empty chamber and smashed my lips on hers. She gladly accepts my touches. Kissing back with the same intensity, maybe even more. We battled for dominance but I didn't let her win this time. My tongue explored her hot cavern as she moans into the intimate touches. She tasted of apples and wine and it was addicting. I became bold, maybe with the alcohol in my system but also to the thought of having my way with the new queen. 

I grabbed her waist to mine, pulling her closer as she wraps her arms around my neck. I pressed her against the hard wall and sweet moans filled my ears. She grabs onto my ponytail and tugs me back. She latched her hot mouth on my neck and I groan out load. Loving the tingles she gave me.

"Not here," she breathes out. Then a cloud of purple smoke covered us. And the next thing I knew, we were in a larger chamber with a bed at the middle. 

She caught me off guard and pinned me to the wall. Attacking my neck once again. 

"Y-you could do magic?" I moaned out.  
"Yes" 

She grabbed me by my neck and smashed her lips on mine for the nth time. I saw purple smoke swirling within her eyes then black. Her orbs were covered with lust and hunger. She lead me to her king sized bed, still lips connected and hands roaming all over the intricate gown, wanting to touch her heavenly skin. I stumbled down the bed, more like she pushed me to fall hard on my back and she hastily climb on top of me. Silk covered legs straddling my waist. 

"My, my. What got your libido roaring my majesty?" I joked. Her cheeks were tainted with red blush, her eyes stared like I was dessert, chest heaving, pupils dilated. I have seen that look from past experiences but with her it made me even hotter and fuzzy inside. 

"You" she breathed out. 

She attacked again as I lean on my elbows. She groans in despair as she tries bucking into my stomach. 

"Take your gown off my Queen," I said in between kisses. Without wasting a second, she snapped her fingers and purple smoke engulfed her but never leaving my lips as she bites and nibbles on my top lip. 

I pulled away when I noticed her gown was not the only one magicked out. I was left in my black underwear while she was there hovering in a red laced negligee.

She bit her swollen lower lip as I scanned my eyes over her almost naked body. She was a goddess and I was a lucky woman to have her with me tonight. 

"Like what you see My White Knight?" in a seductive tone she asked while she teasingly ran her hands up my abs to my perky breasts. "I know I like what I see," then cups my boobs. Earning a hiss of pleasure from me.  
  
"I love it, and please call me Emma," I lifted her up and switched our places. She may be queen but I was the master in bed.  
  
"Emma," she groaned out when she noticed how the roles have been switched.  
  
"Yes your highness," leaning down to nibble her ear as she scratched all over my back and once again cupped my breasts. "Now I want you to scream for me as you cum my majesty"

I went down to her neck, licking, nibbling sucking and biting. Making sure to leave a mark to let her know I was in charge. 

"Oooh" she grabbed my face as I sucked on her collarbone and kissed me again. Letting her tongue dance with mine. I sucked her tongue as my hands roam to get the piece of clothing covering her breasts.  
  
"I really, really want you" she murmurs against my mouth. "Please don't tease me" 

Who was I to deny the orders of a queen? I took her out of her skimpy wear and started worshipping her glorious body. 

She claws my butt and I could feel hot magic sizzling on my buttocks, then a warm sensation on my crotch. I felt the underneath of my thong move and somehow, my thin thongs were very tight on my body. I pulled away from the kiss and I heard a light giggle by the queen. I stared at my used to be flat crotch—where now, there was a bulge in there, a very big bulge. The head of the newly conjured phallus was out at the underside of my underwear, my thong clearly not containing this beast. 

"What did you do?" I asked genuinely amused. Never had I thought of having a penis since I am very confident with my skilled fingers and tongue, but to feel Her Majesty inside her cunt, well then I'm not complaining. 

"Magic baby" she grinned an evil grin. And crawl flat to her stomach, her face inches away from my new cock. "I want to feel your prick inside me" she hastily ripped my underwear of and with no hesitation wrapped her hands and lips on my new appendage. 

"Oh my god, your Majesty, this feels good" I closed my eyes and spread my knees a little. Her hand pushed me down to lay on my back. My neck hanging off at the edge of the bed. Enjoying the strange yet familiar sensation in my lower region. I yanked my hair as I feel strange how my cock hardens in her hot wet mouth. Her fingers were tugging and jerking the base that didn't fit in her mouth. I just close my eyes and let my head fall as she sucks on my dick and plays with my balls. It feels weird but so good. 

Without my permission, my hips started to thrust up her mouth. My legs spread and feet flat on the mattress as she sucks more. Licking the tip every once in a while. I lift my head to see her looking at me her other hand groping my breast. Her cheeks sucked in with my cock as she bobs her head up and down. 

"Oooohmmmh you look so beautiful" her already flushed face became even redder with the compliment and she doubles her work on sucking my magical cock. I drew my head back again but now my hands were tightly on her dark locks. Thrusting my hips up and down, finding rhythm as I started fucking her mouth. And she lets me fuck her royal mouth.

I lift her intricately designed hair into a ponytail as I watch her suck and lick my dick. One elbow propped on the bed and the other on the back of her head holding the ponytail up. She stared at me as I admire the view. I bit my lower lip and before I knew it I felt the tip of my cock explode in her mouth. I couldn't even speak or warn her. Hot white liquid spilled from her mouth. She let's go of my cock as more semen gushed out. Her hand was at the base, stroking the last rope of cum out. As she swallows the white liquid.

"Oh shit, this thing is dangerous" she chuckled as she played with the sensitive tip. She licks the whole length on the underside and swirls her tongue at the tip all the while looking at me behind hooded eyes filled with lust. 

I was too speechless and orgasm-flooded to think. The only thing in my head is the new queen sucking me to bliss. 

"Come on my Knight, was that all you've got?" she taunts. That woke me up from my pleasure induced haze. I moved quick and lifted her hips up, she looked behind me on her shoulder as I buried my face on her waiting cunt. It was already so wet and she tasted divine. 

"Ooooh" she buries her face on the mattress and crumples the sheets as I find my way through her folds and lick the essence there. I reached down to find her clit and rub it with my fingers. "Aaaaah aaaah fuck" I could hear her muffled moans. She grins down on my fingers while I tongue fuck the queen from behind. Her ass in front of me was jiggling and bouncing as she thrusts back for more. 

"Please. Please, I want to cum" she moans out. New wetness seeping out of her cunt. 

"Of course Your Majesty" I gulped down her wetness and positioned behind her. She was on her hands and knees, looking behind her shoulder to see what was going on behind her. 

Hair dishevelled, lips swollen, boobs dangling, ass jiggling, cunt dripping Queen Regina Mills was totally ready for the royal fuck of her life. 

I held on her hip and the other on my cock as I lined our sexes. The tip met her folds, it was warm and slippery. We both hiss at the touch and not long, I penetrated her with my big long magical dick. I could see her pussy lips stretch wide to accommodate my girth. I was breathing fast when I finally pushed to the hilt. Steadying myself as I wrapped my arms around her. I know the Queen wasn't any better with how she hiss and breath rapidly against me. 

"Does it hurt?" she was whimpering on the last stretch. Her walls clamped around my cock and it was so hot and wet inside of her. She held my dick so tight and this sensation was magnificent, but if it was hurting her then I should probably be gentler. Because I don’t think I could stop.

"No, no. You feel so good" I could see her knuckles turning white as she holds tight on the sheets. "It's just that is so big, I feel so full and I..." her words vanished in a moan. I gripped both her breasts and fondle her, to help her relax as I make her adjust to the intrusion. 

"It’s okay baby, I'll be gentle" I didn't move yet. Just slowly circling my hips against her ass while I continued massaging her boobs. I send gentle kisses across her back and listen to her breathing. Once her breathing starts getting back to normal, I tried to pull out a little. Testing the waters. Then pushed back in, balls deep to her tight cunt. She moans loudly. 

"Damn, you're so deep in me" I pull back again, and slowly push back in. "Aah, I can feel you in my belly button ooooh" I continued the slow thrusts until she grinds her ass back. I moved on top of her and lean back. Knees in between her spread thighs as she thrusts back to me. "Fuck me Emma"

I hold her jiggling ass and experimentally slap her with my hand. Her pussy instantly squeezed my dick more than ever as she gasped in surprise. I did it again and this time she stopped her thrusting as her walls gripped be like a vise. Then another slap across her stilled ass, she moans this time, new wetness coming out from her cunt. 

I hold her hips tight and ram my cock in her. My pelvis hitting her bouncing red ass as I drive in her. Her moans were washed out with the wet slapping noises from her greedy tight cunt and our thighs. Her pussy was squelching so loudly and I love the sound of it. 

"Oh fuck yeah, serve your queen by fucking me Knight" I increase my thrusts and her entrance was gripping me so hard, not wanting my cock to pull out of her stretched pussy hole.  
  
"Let me serve you My Queen, let me paint your pussy walls with my cum" I didn't stop pushing and pulling out. I could see her pussy lips wrapping around my cock as I pull out, her pink hole was so full and tight. "Let me make you cum Your Majesty" Her moans of pleasure erupted all around the room. 

She was arching her sexy back. Her head was drawn back, exposing her sexy neck. I reached for her upper body to have her back against me. She rests her head on my shoulder, my hand around her neck applying pressure and the other roaming her taunt stomach don’t to her protruding clit.

I can see our reflection on the mirror a few feet in front of the bed. The brunette was out of character as pleasure spreads all over her glorious body. Her knees spread wide and boobs bouncing and slapping at each other as I fuck her harder and faster. Her eyes were dark. Her face and neck were red like roses. 

"Oooooh Aaaah Ah Ah...cho-ke me harder" I sunk my teeth on her exposed shoulder and pressed on her neck more. My other hand pressed down more on the bundle of nerves, rubbing it in a circular motion in the process. 

I sucked on her shoulder and a loud scream tore itself from her throat, I can feel the vibrations in my hand and all over her body as her cunt grips and clenches harder. 

"Fuuuuuck" her orgasm washed over her body and she started to weigh more as I hold her up just to stop her from falling. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and judging by how she yanks my hair from my scalp she just had the greatest orgasm of her life. 

I let go of her body and as expected she falls haphazardly to the mattress, I continued pounding on her spamming cunt all the while pinning her hips to the mattress. Regina was whimpering, yet her body was feeling like jelly. A few thrusts more and I spilled all my cum into her cunt. 

"Yeah so good. So warm. So big. Such- a good-- knight." she mumbles into the sheet. I pulled out and watched the puddle of combined white cum leak from her hole to the soft mattress. Her open and agape pussy was clenching and throbbing, I watched closely as I try to catch my breath from how much I just came. Her body was still shaking but not as violent as before. I rub her thighs to calm her down she gives a deep sigh that turns into a moan when I kiss her entire back softly. 

I cleaned her well rammed pussy, using my skilled tongue of course, when I felt the magical appendage disappear. I looked at the brunette was she was asleep with a small smile on her lightly swollen lips. I continued peppering her ass, thighs and back with wet kisses. She relaxed more and before I knew it, we were curled up with each other and drifted to sleep, feet against the headboard and blankets scattered across the bed. Fully naked and still wet, something I'm pretty sure isn't a Queenly behaviour.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
